When love get's lonley
by pinkholyone
Summary: John and Monica are having a tough patch in their marriage, causing some un expected things to happen.


A/N- please bear in mind that this fic is meant to be slightly OOC, and we welcome your reviews!

Title: 'When love gets lonely'

Authors: Pinkholyone and Louise

Disclaimer: NONE of the characters or the x files belongs to me. They belong  
to CC and Fox.

Monica sat in her new neighbour's kitchen deep in thought. Her new neighbour glanced at her curiously as he handed her the steaming coffee mug.

John and Monica had been married for seven years now and they had just started to argue, she knew every couple argued, but over the past month; their relationship had become, somewhat difficult. Things were getting bad and she started to doubt that John was still in love with her.

FLASHBACK- twenty minutes ago.

"How many times do I have to talk about this Mon? I don't want our kids near that house." John couldn't think straight, all he wanted to do was protect their children but, at the same time, he was depriving them of friends that they had only just got to know.

"I don't see what's wrong with that house or their new friends John!" Monica paused and began to pace. "You can't stop them from making friends that's what kids do John!"

"Given the circumstances, I thought you of all people would understand," John continued to yell. "I thought my kid was safe riding his bike around the block and look what happened. You surprise me, you really surprise me sometimes," John Replied sarcastically, before walking upstairs into his study and slamming the door.

Monica tried to fight the tears that spilled down her face but it seemed pointless. She knew all too well what John felt inside, but what was she to do? She couldn't put a leash around their neck and follow them everywhere. She was sure that she and John were drifting more apart every day.

"I'm going over to see what Charlotte and Mattie are up to." She called up to him, but heard no response.

Nathan the new neighbour, moved closer to where Monica sat and kneeled down in front of her, invading her personal space.

"So, Mon, how long have you and John been married?" Nathan asked smiling warmly at her.

"Seven years now, it's been a long time hasn't it? I mean a long time since we have seen each other… last I heard you were getting married to Kimmy, what happened?" Monica placed her hand on Nathan's arm, seeing his reaction at the mention of Kim.

"She left, when Gemma was four and Sam was three, they still get to see her and all but it's not the same" Nathan looked down at the floor, but Monica sensed there was something he wasn't telling her.

"What is it Nathan? What aren't you telling me?" Monica shifted in her seat so she could look straight at him.

"Kim…left because… I called your name in my sleep, when we made love… and even once I called her Monica, at dinner by accident, she said she couldn't live with me anymore knowing I was still in love with someone else." Nathan stared straight into Monica's eyes.

"Nathan, I'm sorry I really am, but what we had, was over twenty years ago, are you saying you still have feelings for me after all these years?" Monica couldn't hide the shock from her voice or her facial expression, it had taken a long time for her to get over Nathan, he had been the first love of her life, they were young, engaged and everything was perfect until they had their first argument. Monica had been so mad at what he had told her she just up and left, never to come back, and now she was finding out he was still in love with her?

"Monica, are you really happy with John?" Nathan brought his face a breath away from hers.

"What are you trying to say?" Monica asked as his mouth captured hers. Her first reaction was to kiss him back but, things soon got heated and she pushed him away, the fog from her head clearing.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Monica stood, and went into the back yard to call the kids, running what had just happened through her brain again. Could it be what she was wearing? She thought looking down at her self, well maybe. She was wearing a tight pink summer dress, which left little to the imagination, she hadn't thought about what she had on when she came over, the only reason she had it on was to try and get John in a mood and she certainly did that alright, just not the mood she would have wanted. Although it was not very hot out side, well it was a warm late September day, but she was willing to put up with the cold if it got some reaction from John.

Once Monica and the children were safely inside their house, Mattie went off to play on the computer while Charlotte took the seat on the couch next to Monica and stared at her.

Monica looked up from the book she had just picked up to try and take her mind off the kiss, sensing Charlotte's gaze.

"Charlotte? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Monica ran a hand over her face in an effort to find what her daughter was looking at, finding nothing; she turned her full attention from her face to her child.

"No…well no. You don't have anything on your face, but your lipstick is smudged down your chin" Charlotte answered pointing to the area.

"Oh, well I had better fix that hadn't I," Monica gave Charlotte a reassuring smile and went off to the bathroom to make her self-presentable again, Charlotte being only five wouldn't argue with Monica if she told her she had merely wiped her face, but John would and she didn't need another argument with him.

ONE DAY LATER

Monica had just come out of the shower with a fluffy white towel which barley covered her around her middle when the doorbell rang. She contemplated putting on something less revealing, but she presumed it to be a sales man so she would only have to put her head round the door and at one look at her he would ether flirt and she would show her wedding ring, or would get freaked and run.

Monica reached the door and opened it, to her surprise she saw Nathan standing out in the rain, his clothes soaked through and his t-shirt clung to his well-toned chest showing a hint of a six-pack.

"God you must be freezing come in!" Monica said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside, his arms went automatically round her waste.

"Monica I just had to see you, I can't stop thinking about you, I know John isn't treating you right, let me make up for him please?" Monica didn't have time to answer because, his mouth had covered hers and once again she was kissing him back, his hands began to wonder under the towel; pulling it free from her body.

Her body shifted under his touch. She continued to kiss him as his fingers roamed her body, making her quiver continuously. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she felt so alone and depressed, she felt like John didn't care any more, so what would he care is she slept with some one else? It wasn't like she didn't know Nathan, they had been engaged in the past, and ready to share their whole lives with each other, what would one night matter?

Nathan and her had had something once, something special, she knew it wasn't as good as what she had with John but Nathan was right, John wasn't paying enough attention to her, and probably more attention to that new bimbo in his office than he was to her, Monica knew maybe the rumours she had heard about that woman and John might not be true, but just the thought that hey could be pushed her on.

Monica broke the kiss for a moment only to mutter the word "bedroom" after throwing his soaked shirt on the floor, hearing it and with a plop. Nathan hauled her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his middle making it easier to carry her, he took her directions to the bedroom and once there dropped them both down on the dark and light blue silk sheets.

Once all their clothes were gone there was no stopping them, Monica hadn't felt like this in a long time, she and John had drifted apart and this was just what she needed to get her self back on track, even if a bomb went off Monica doubted they would notice.

Monica woke up an hour later still naked in Nathan's arms; she didn't know what had awoken her until she heard a car door slam. Panic took over, what had she done? What was she thinking? She had a husband and two beautiful children yet; here she was, fooling around with the neighbour, who also happened to be her ex fiancé.

Monica had the urge to throw up. Her body reacted negatively to the act that she and Nathan had committed; she needed air, and time to think. Monica panicked, jumping from the bed when the doorbell rang

"You have to get out of here Nathan. You have to get out, hurry." Monica spoke so fast Nathan barley caught what she had said.

Dana had heard the commotion from outside on the doorstep as she waited for someone to answer the door and decided it would be best if she used her key to get inside and check things out, the last thing Monica and John needed was a midday burglar.

Once inside, she came to the foot of the stairs and bumped into a topless man she had never seen before, looking from the shirt on the floor to him presuming it was his. Nathan stood there, shocked by Dana's sudden appearance, hurrying to get the now only damp shirt back on, which he had just picked from by her feet. Dana looked up to the top of the stairs to find Monica with a light blue bed sheet around her, which she made she had firm hold of, only loosing her grip for a second when she saw Dana and shock took over.

"I can explain!" Monica said as she made her way down the stairs, the long train of silk flowing behind her. Nathan quickly composed himself as much as he could, giving Monica I sideways glance and sheepish smile before headed out the door, muttering a goodbye as he passed Dana on his way out.

"Monica, are you having an affair?" Dana asked with tears in her eyes. Her best friend's wife was cheating on him, with some tanned, dark, hot Mexican looking man, as good looking as he looked, he was still nothing compared to John.

"I...I... yes I am, but let me explain, I just don't know if John loves me any more and Nathan is great, he makes me feel alive again Dana! Please you can't tell any one!" Monica reached out and took Dana's hand, struggling slightly because of the sheet wrapped around her.

"Monica, are you crazy? Oh my god," Dana announced, shaking her head. "Have you thought seriously about this? I mean if John finds out about any of this… Ok Mon I won't tell anyone. I… I'm still trying to get my head around this. I mean... I think I need to sit down" Dana stumbled over to the sofa and brought her hands to her head. She sat there for a while, running over what had happened as Monica got dressed, when she came to her senses and it had all sunk in, she left with out waiting to hear more of Monica's explanation.

The affair had been going strong for a month; all the excitement of getting caught had Monica on a Permanent high, she had not expected things to go on past that night, but her and Johns argument had gotten worse and she felt like they weren't even married any more. Monica had become a rebel, she knew that their marriage was doomed or so she thought. John continued to spend all of his time at work, whilst Monica spent her afternoons at Nathan's with the Kids, all Charlotte and Mattie thought was that it was mommies now friend.

Monica struggled to control her feelings. Her want, her need for John, was much stronger than what she felt for Nathan, but Monica craved compassion, something that John had failed to realize he was to busy for work, or too busy with something else, ether way too busy for her. She needed Comfort, every time she and Nathan got together, she only thought of John, once or twice she had to bit her tongue to prevent herself calling his name during sex with Nathan.

They barely spoke a sentence anymore; at dinner things were painfully quiet with only the twins making conversation. It was usually a conversation about the kids, how they were, what they had been doing, and goodnight. Monica couldn't deal with this anymore, she wanted love, her heart told her no but at the same time; her head was telling her yes.

Monica continued to stare at Nathan as he came out of the shower, his body was in good shape, glissading with water droplets where he was not quite dry yet, his reflexes, his looks, all contributed to Monica's feelings for him.

"Come here beautiful, I'm going to miss you." Nathan said slightly above a whisper, His voice seemed raspy. Monica strolled over to where he stood with a towel covering his lower parts and slid both her hands along his chest. The kiss was evolving into another hot and steamy session, Monica wanted him to go but how could she say no? Nathan was hypnotizing and Monica obeyed his wishes without question the truth was that he had never gotten over her.

His hands roamed her body like there was no tomorrow. Gently laying her down, he caressed her face, her whole body was quivering, and they hadn't even started yet.

Her face was flushed as he trickled his fingers along her stomach, leaving her body aching for more.

Just as things started to get really serious the pair were interrupted by the 'ding dong' of the front door, Monica sprang from the bed quickly after thinking that things seemed oddly familiar, pulling on a pair of pants and shirt, running down the stairs. She unlocked the door and opened it revealing a beautiful bunch of red roses hiding a short thin woman's face.

"Monica Doggett?" came the soft muffled voice the blonde fifty something year old flower delivery lady.

"Err… yes." Monica answered as the lady handed her the flowers.

"Someone must really love you honey." she smiled and walked away down path.

Monica set the roses down on the glass coffee table at the bottom side of the stairs. As she slowly made her way back up, her hand griping the handrail so tight it caused her knuckles to go white. She began to think of the right way to tell Nathan but when she finally made it to the bedroom door and saw him laying on his back on the bed with only a dark thin silk layer covering him from the waist down her mind went blank, her mouth dry and all she could do was stare at him. 'How could I ever do this to John?' she thought and her lips began to quiver, her hands coming up to cover her face as she stumbled over to the edge of the bed.

"Monica what is it? What's wrong?' Nathan said as his lips trailed down her neck "look babe I'm sure I can make it all go away," his hand started to tease her top open.

She sprang from the bed removing her hands to reveal her mascara-stained face.

"Stop...just stop, I can't do this any more please stop" she shouted shaking.

Nathan's face soon turned to anger "Its John isn't it? You don't want to be with me any more because of him? Well I'm telling you now Monnie you can't just drop me when you want to!" Nathan stood up, and reached for her, pulling her onto the bed, straddling her and holding her wrists above her head "Look baby, this doesn't stop until I say got it? Or maybe poor Johnny boy will find out about how I have been fucking his wife!" Nathan spat at her before kissing her harshly, Monica had known about his 'other' side, it had been one of the reasons she split up with him, but when she had met him again she thought he had sorted it out, obviously not.

Monica fought hard against Nathan's strength, she wanted to brake free of the hold he had on her; Nathan continued the assault on her body, as he bit and licked every part of her flesh, leaving no unexplored territory. Her temperature had risen dramatically, and she found herself obeying his command, falling for his charms once again.

Monica became aroused; there was something about this guy that she couldn't refuse to accept. Halfway through their lustful session, Monica's conscious started to trip in, everywhere she looked, she saw John standing there looking at her in disgust, screaming her name. She couldn't do this anymore she wanted to stop.

The more Nathan crashed into her frame, the harder she cried. She threw her head back deep into the pillow and closed her eyes tight, waiting for this torment to be over. There was no way she could say he was assaulting her, she wanted it just as much as him, but in a different way, he wanted it just to have it, she needed it to fill the gap her and John had, she had to face it John and her hadn't had sex in a little over three months. Nathan's pleasurable twenty minutes had come to an end as he rolled of her, and settled himself by her side.

"Oh baby, please don't cry, talk to me honey… please?" Nathan whispered softly, trying to comfort her. Monica continued to sob, as she pushed his hand that ran circles over her shoulder and arm, she wasn't crying for the act he had just committed, but for the crime she was committing on John, and for the fact that she couldn't stop.

"I'm not your baby, or… your honey. Have you got that? I'm married, and I love my husband dearly." Monica yelled, diving out of bed and quickly reaching for her clothes, she was saying it more for herself than Nathan needing to hear the words.

"So if you love your husband that much, why don't you tell him about what we have been doing for the past month or so? It don't stop until I say it does, are we clear on that?" Nathan said, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him while pulling his jeans on. He made his way out of the Doggett household, leaving Monica alone sobbing erratically on the bathroom tiles.

The next day Nathan came round and apologised to Monica, telling her he knew what she needed and understood that she was Johns, this only made Monica need to be with him worse, John hadn't come home till late the night before and slept in another room, she began to tell herself that she must repulse him.

So not one hour later nether of them had any clothes on and lay in the soft cool sheets of Monica and Johns bed, legs and arms tangles everywhere. Monica started to cry uncontrollably on Nathan's chest, the sound of the sad love songs they had put on earlier filling her ears.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked stroking her hair, which only made her sob's get worse and the tears spill out faster.

"Nothing… I don't want to talk about it, just hold me until I fall asleep" She whispered, she didn't want to tell him the way John had treated her, she thought things were looking up with the flowers and all, but after not sleeping in the same bed with her last night, making her feel even more neglected. All she wanted right now was to be held by someone who cared for her in that sort of way.

John pulled up outside his house. He was glad to be home early, well, at least once a decade he thought. With roses bundled under his arm, he turned the key to the door opening it, and stepping inside. He smiled at the sound of the music that echoed from upstairs. John just presumed that Monica was relaxing, maybe listening to her whale music again? John placed his keys down on the coffee table before he started to climb the stairs slowly taking care with the flowers as he went.

As soon as they had heard the car pull up on the drive they had woken, Nathan sprang for his clothes, pulling them on fast, and Monica slipped on the only thing in sight, a skimpy nightgown she kept under her pillow. There was no way Nathan would make it down stairs and not be spotted leaving by John so Monica did the only thing she could think of, which was to open the window as wide as she could and shove him out of it, grabbing him by the fabric of his pale green shirt and pulling him full force, he seemed to get the idea and began to climb out.

"Look all you have to do is make your way down there and jump off onto the big branch of the tree, then you'll be fine… quickly he's coming up the stairs" Monica pointed as she gave her directions before closing the window and shutting the curtains just in time for John to enter the room flowers in hand.

"Hey you, I missed you so much come here," John said, placing the roses on the now made bed, and pulling Monica into a passionate embrace, reaching one hand behind her to turn the music off, now this is an improvement she thought as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

Monica smiled to her self at his show of affection; maybe things would work out she thought, stroking short, greying his hair.

"You look great… why don't we go take a lye down in the hammock, I'm knackered" John pulled back to take in what she was wearing, his eyes slowly making their way up her body from her feet before tugging on her hand to make her follow him downstairs and out to the garden.

As they lay there on the tightly stretched beige fabric, Monica on top of John, her thought's drifted to Nathan, John and finally her children. She knew that Charlotte and Mattie would be home soon; they got the bus home from school. She knew they didn't suspect a thing, but how could they, they were only coming up to six, and they still thought the tooth fairy was real.

It was November 12th, the twins sixth birthday and Nathan's kids would be there, which meant he would, Monica prayed she could pull this off, keep John oblivious to Nathan's blackmail, but it was going to be hard, she knew that at every opportunity Nathan got he would touch her, make her that bit more scared he found things more fun that way.

Monica had a long flowing black skirt with a light grey polo necked jumper on, 'skirts good for easy access' was Nathan's first thought as Monica opened the front door to let him in. John had suddenly taken a liking to Nathan and had decided to put their differences aside.

Although this was the Kids birthday party there was another room where all the parents would be, including Dana and Mulder who had brought William, one set of parents who were particularly protective over their child said that they would stay in the room with the children.

Nathan's children ran past Monica and he into the front room where all the twins party was, all the grownups were in the kitchen and another separate living room.

Nathan took Monica's hand when the path in the hallway that connected most of the downstairs rooms and stairs together was clear and dragged her up the stairs into the nearest bathroom; making shore no one saw him or her. As soon as the door was closed Nathan had Monica up sink, sending bits and pop's flying down to the bottom of it. He barley stopped to get any clothes off, if he did. All he was interested in was getting her panties off and getting a release. Nathan was only concerned with his own needs now, not Monica's. It often left her acing, just like she would be in a couple of minutes; Nathan threw her skirt on the floor, unzipped his pants and got to work.

Dana was desperate to get away from all the parents who had swarmed around her, the first excuse that popped in her head would do.

"Excuse me I need to use the ladies room" Dana muttered as she squeezed through the crowds. 'God how many people do they want to fit in their house?' she thought as she reached the top of the stairs. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a male grunt loudly.

"Sorry it was so quick baby, I just missed you that's all. It's been almost a day since I saw you, and you look so dam hot… I'm going to go now ok? Probably best to wait a couple of minutes before coming out" it was Nathan's voice, Dana recognised it from their brief encounter that time, then was the sound of his zipper doing up and then the door opened, Dana quickly hid in the study, which was next door to the bathroom to avoid being seen.

As soon as Nathan was out of sight and Dana no longer heard his feet on the stairs she made her way to the bathroom, knowing who would be there. As she pushed the door open Monica spun around, she now was fully dressed; there were no signs of what had just taken place except for the used condom laying on the edge of the sink.

"Oh Gosh Monica…what's going on with you? It's your children's birthday party!" Dana's voice wasn't accusing but soft and concerned, she tried to lay a hand on Monica's arm but Monica shook it off muttering sorry under her breath before quickly exiting the room.

Monica had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang, smoothing her hair down once again before she opened the door to find Jamie Doggett, John's younger sister who was the same age as Monica standing right in front of her.

"Surprise! I thought I'd come over a couple of days early so I could be here for the twins birthday" Monica didn't get a chance to say anything back because Jamie had pulled her into a tight embrace. Jamie's 'new' Boobs were also cutting off Monica's air because of the pressure being but on her, while Monica struggled to catch her breath Jamie made her way towards the crowds in the kitchen.

"Oh boy" Monica muttered following after her.

It had been two hours since Jamie had made her entrance and she had already managed to get most of the male parents drunk, Nathan being no exception. The party was starting to die down now, a lot of the wife's had chosen to take their kids and slightly drunk husbands home before they got any worse.

Every adult left was now in the front lounge; all the kids had gone upstairs to either Charlottes or Mathew's rooms. Nathan was slumped in the green leather chair in the far corner with Jamie draped across him, Monica and John were sharing the couch with Dana and Mulder, both ladies on their husbands laps, Monica could see Nathan's fetchers darken when he spotted one of John's hands stroking her thigh and the other holding hers tightly with their fingers threaded.

Monica shifted uncomfortably in Johns lap; Nathan wouldn't stop staring at her, winking occasionally and then pinching Jamie's ass.

"Maybe its time to call it a night Mon" John whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Um…yes sure" Monica moved from her spot and began collecting up glasses, most parents got the hint and went to collect their kids, Jamie got up only to walk over to John and tell him she was going to spend the night over at Nathan's. The two left hand in hand with Nathan's sleep kids in toe, but not before Nathan managed to catch Monica alone and tell her to 'have a nice night'.

Surprisingly for such a big party there was little mess, it only took Monica and John twenty minutes to tidy up, the kids were out for the count. Once they got into the bedroom, John began to make it clear he didn't want to sleep, things started to get more heated, it was going further than their usual petting but John suddenly stopped in his tracks when he removed her skirt.

"Mon, what happened to your thigh?" John sat up straight at the bottom of her feet.

Monica searched her mind after examining the area 'Oh God, Nathan must have done it in the bathroom earlier, when he grabbed me there holding me up on the sink… Shit Think… what do I say?' Monica quickly wiped the shocked look off her face, reached up puling John back on top of her muttering "don't know" against his lips, as soon as the kiss started he had forgotten all about it, and continued to make love to Monica well into the early hours of the morning.

The next day Jamie didn't come in until gone three pm and John was not happy, as soon as she was in the front door he was on her case.

"Where the hell have you been? You say you came here to spend time with the kids and us yet you spend most of you first day with Nathan" John was not yelling but was dam close to it.

"I was just having a bit of fun that's all, and before you ask what his children thought, they weren't there, when we got to his house their mother was waiting to pick them up, said something about it being her day and she had been waiting their for hours for them and him not answering his cell." Jamie made her way past him up the stairs coming face to face with Monica.

"Hey" Jamie greeted, Monica only smiled at her in response.

"God that guy next door is so hot! I don't know how you keep your hands off him, silly me its because your married, bet it you weren't you would though hey?" Jamie nudged Monica on the shoulder; Monica thought she was going to be sick.

"Um there's only one man in my life… and that's the way I like it" Monica walked off leaving Jamie to her thoughts.

The days Jamie spent with John's family seemed to go pretty fast, although they didn't see much of her, she was whizzing around with Nathan and his kids although it was clear to everyone that it was just a little fling. John and Jamie went places together with the kids, there was only enough room in the car to hold that many, and so Monica offered to stay at home.

As soon as John's car was gone Nathan was straight round and into Monica's pants before they had even said hello. Nathan threw Monica up on the kitchen counter scraping her neck on one of the sharp utensils before it fell to the floor but she didn't notice, her mind was in another place, although John and her had gotten closer, and their sex life was up and running again, she still felt a need for Nathan, but she didn't know why.

**Monica felt so guilty, not only was she cheating on John but also now on his sister. Jamie would be gone and soon and things would be a lot easier.**

**The night before she was scheduled to leave Jamie and the rest of the Doggett family were relaxing in the lounge area. Jamie eyed Monica who was lying on the couch with her feet on John's lap.**

**"Monica…what happened to your neck?" Jamie questioned and Monica's hand slew to the sore red area, but yanked it back when it stung.**

**"Oh, the… cat, earlier I picked up Taba and she scratched me, she was in a funny mood" Monica answered stroking the black and white cat as it walked by on its way to play with the children who were engrossed in the television.**

When it came to say good-bye, John was going to drive Jamie to the airport. He was already inside the car waiting for Jamie who was hugging the children before getting in, Monica and Nathan were standing at the back of the group, in the doorway to the Doggett household and Nathan's children were with Monica and John's at the top of the drive way running after the car so they were out of ear shot.

Nathan pinched Monica's ass through the fabric of her dark jeans, she jumped not expecting him to do anything like that.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" She hissed back at him.

"Spicing things up a bit, how about a quickie inside? The Kids will be fine outside on their own" Nathan's mouth was getting dangerously close to her neck.

"NO!" Monica said before calling her children inside and closing the door, leaving Nathan standing on the porch.

John walked back and forth the kitchen, he knew something was wrong; Monica hadn't seen or spoken to Nathan in days and John became suspicious; he was curious as to what had taken place in the matter of days.

Monica regularly made excuses; saying she didn't want her children going around to Nathan's. She was hoping to put all of this behind her, and hopefully move on with her life, but whom was she kidding? John was obviously going to notice the big change in her, maybe worse, he would find out the truth.

John decided to go around to Nathan's house. He slipped out unnoticed through the back door; he was going to get some answers once and for all.

Nathan laughed out aloud, as his children ran circles around him; he was washing his car, each in turn getting a wetting from the hose machine. Nathan's expression soon changed as John approached, he seemed precarious; he knew that John was not going to stop by to say 'Hey.'

"Hey John, it's a great day huh?" Nathan muttered, He was unsure of what to say,

"Yeah, weather's glorious."

John decided to cut the small talk. "Nathan, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. I'm concerned about Monica, she's been acting…. well not her self, she seems distant, I mean, she doesn't even want the kids to come around to your place and it's confusing the hell out of me." John finished.

"So, you think that I would know what's wrong with her? Hey, look no offence John, but if you've come here for problem solving, you've come to the wrong place; maybe you should ask Monica." Nathan offered, and John nodded briefly before walking away.

Nathan knew the reason Monica was not talking, he had decided to go over there to see her the other day and had found Monica in tears, and she was pregnant. They had a long chat and decided to end it, not before Nathan said he wanted to say 'a proper goodbye' to her, and Monica knew exactly what that meant, but decided it was probably going to be the only way she could get Nathan out of her life and keep John. It turned out that Monica had been pregnant during the whole thing, she was now three months along and just starting to show but it was only noticeable unless someone were to look. She had managed to keep it hidden from John and used the excuse 'I'm just putting on a little weight' when he mentioned it to her, and that's all she thought it was until she began to have dizzy spells and symptoms she had when she was carrying the twins.

After she had done five tests to make sure they were correct she sat on the sofa in shock, her first instinct was to pick up the phone and call Dana, but she pulled her hand back as soon as she realised that she couldn't. She decided she was going to end the affair, and tell John and go from there.

Monica knew she would not be doing this if John hadn't been caught in bad weather, Nathan had told her he wanted to say goodbye, but she presumed that it would be when John took another trip, she felt worse now, she felt as if she were betraying her un bourn child as well, she kept telling herself all she had to do was get this on time over with and then that would be it, back to happy families with John. But he had phoned saying he was stuck about five miles away in some motel because the snow had gotten too bad for him to drive, and the children were stuck over at Dana's so that meant that she had time to tell Nathan what she had yet to tell John, about the baby. Monica had only asked him over to talk, to tell him once again that things had to finish, she had come to realise how much she and John were still in love and didn't want anything to ruin things between them, the baby was just an added bonus. But Nathan had other ideas, he told her that he wanted to have her one last time, saying eh was 'entitled' to it, she knew if she didn't he would threaten to tell John so she just went along with it.

In the middle of Nathan and Monica's 'goodbye' celebration a car pulled up silently out side. Nathan 'wanted to go out with a bang' in his words. Monica knew for a fact that it couldn't be Nathan's because he had become infertile after he had his second child, it was something they had discussed earlier on, but Monica still liked to use a condom, just to be safe of any diseases even though she would never say anything. Nathan stopped what he was doing from on top of her and rolled over before getting up, the sticky silk sheets sliding off him.

"Bath must be ready now, you up for it?" Nathan didn't wait for an answer; he pulled her up gently, took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

On their way into the bathroom Nathan had pressed play on the CD player and soft music began drifted out, he had decided he wanted to just relax with her, show her how much he had enjoyed his time with her, and how much he would always love her even though there was no doubt she was John's.

The pair never heard the key turn or the front door open as they entered the tub. John slowly climbed the stairs hearing music coming from their room like he had once before a while ago, he felt worse after his talk with Nathan the other day. He had a strange suspicion Nathan knew more than he was letting on, John suspected that Monica might be fooling around with someone and that maybe he was covering for them? Or there really was no affair and he was just being paranoid, John thought as he entered their bedroom. He noticed steam coming out of the three quarters closed bathroom door. Monica must be having some relaxation time John thought He stripped of his shoes; tie and suit jacket but stopped when he saw the bed was unmade. She had, had a man here he knew it! John burst into the bathroom but stopped at the sight before him, Monica lay there naked as the day she was born, her back on Nathan's chest, giggling with a chocolate in her mouth and rose petals all over the floor. Monica's face soon turned as though a bomb had gone off, the room was silent for a minute; everyone staring at each other before Monica finally spoke.

"John I can explain" Monica sprang from the tub, wishing she hadn't because it left Nathan's state clear for John to see.

"Get out… I want you to sit on the bed and wait for me," John shouted with rage as she wrapped a towel around her self but she did not budge.

"John, please" Monica begged him, trying to put her arms around him, this only made him more upset, he pushed her behind him before pulling his gun out on and pointing it at Nathan who was now out of the tub and had just grabbed a towel.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" John shot but intentionally missed, Monica screamed.

John threw his gun to the floor before charging at Nathan and began to hit him for all it was worth, Nathan didn't stand a chance. Monica didn't know what to do so she tried to pull John off but only got called a 'stupid whore' she knew he didn't mean it, well hoped he didn't anyway.

John stopped after he was satisfied he had broken most of Nathan's face into small pieces.

"Get the hell out of my house, stay away from my wife and keep your little brats away from my children, you got me?" John had Nathan up by the neck before he threw him in the direction of the bedroom. Nathan grabbed his clothes and went, not bothering to get dressed.

Monica sat slouched over on the bed sobbing after Nathan left. John, re-entered the room, and stood looking at Monica as if the world had just ended.

"How could you? We have a life together, children, I thought you were happy! If you weren't why didn't you just tell me? What made you end it? Did you feel guilty?" John had started off in a whisper and was now shouting at her.

Monica's bottom lip trembled as she attempted to answer him "I...thought you didn't love me anymore, please John, please forgive me, I love you, what Nathan and I had was in the past, it was wrong of me to bring it to the present" Monica sprang up and clung to him, wishing she could rewind time.

John pushed her off "What do you mean in the past? You were involved? Why didn't you tell me?" John moved away from her to stand looking out of the window.

Monica couldn't control herself, "John, please... you were distant towards me, you spent all of your time at work, I was sure sometimes that our marriage was over." She had made her way behind him, and managed to put her arms around his waist, but he shrugged them off.

"You know, when couples have marriage problems, they talk to each other, they don't sleep with their old fame." John yelled wishing he hadn't come up to the room in the first place, but then again is he hadn't, would it have stopped?

Monica begged for forgiveness, but John's anger had brimmed over. He picked up their wedding photo that was neatly set on her side table of their bed, and slammed it hard across the room, hitting the wall and shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. Monica hurried behind him, she couldn't blame him for his outburst, but John spun around, sharply knocking Monica off her feet. Monica winced in pain as she fell to the floor; she gripped her stomach and curled up like a foetus.

John had hit her pretty hard, unintentionally. John ran towards her, but she forced his hand away gently.

"Mon…Oh god I'm sorry, are you hurt?" John lifted her onto the bed, and reached for her clothing.

"I know it's not your fault John...I'm the one to blame… It's my fault and I'm sorry."

Monica opened her shirt and winced as John put his hand on the bruise that started to appear on her stomach.

"John, there's something that you need to know. Maybe now isn't the time to say it...but it has to be said." Monica sat up and met John's concerned eyes. "I'm pregnant. It's our baby John, I swear."

John stopped his fussing of Monica and stared into space before he spoke.

"How do you know its mine? How can you be one hundred percent sure Monica? How?" John had to admit to himself that maybe it was a little of his fault in the way he had treated her, causing her to turn to Nathan, but what if it was his baby? Then what?

"I know because Nathan can't have children," Monica answered stroking his cheek.

"That's the reason you ended it isn't it" Because you were having our child?" John began to see things now.

"No, Yes... no I always wanted to end it but he wouldn't let me! Please John, can't we just, just get back to normal?" Monica couldn't help the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"He wouldn't let you? He forced you? I'll kill him, I'll kill him with my bare hands" John began to shout again.

"No John please, can't we just forget about him and start on us? This baby is a whole new start don't you see?" Monica so badly wanted him to hold her but all she did was take his hand and place it over her abdomen.

John let his hand settle there for a minute before he yanked it back "I don't know how we are going to sort this out, I love you, and it breaks my heart to know you have had another man in this bed! In our sheets! How could you do that to me? Tell me please explain what makes me such a bad lover" John got up, turning his back on her.

Monica sat upright in on the bed and studied him immensely before she decided to speak.

"John, you hardly ever paid me any attention. I needed you, I wanted us to be a proper family, but you spent all your time in the office." She paused, and John turned around, "John, It felt as though we were drifting apart...I was sure that our marriage was coming to an end." Monica explained pitifully as she wiped away more tears from her eyes. John couldn't listen to any of this, the anger was brewing inside of him once again, how could she blame him for this? Monica jumped as he screamed at her unexpectedly.

"I have had enough of your trying to make this all my fault Monica, when it was you that went screwing around! I don't want to talk to you at the minute because all I see when I look you is a…. a…. whore!" with that John fled the bedroom, making his way downstairs into his study, where all he could do was sit and think, and wonder how long it had been going on for? Had they had sex in here? What was he going to do?

Monica cried her self to sleep that night, John had not slept in the same bed he had gone into the spare bedroom. When she woke up the next morning John stood leaning in toe doorway watching her, it was several minutes before she spoke.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Monica questioned as she sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Long enough to hear you call my name in your sleep" John made his way in and sat at the end of the bed, looking at her.

"Listen John I think we should talk about this before the kids come home" Monica moved forward on the bed so she could see straight into his eyes before she carried on, "If…if you want a divorce I understand, but you have to know that I really love you, and I would do anything to take it all back, please John just give me a second chance…please" Monica let one lone tear escape before she turned away from him.

"Of course I don't want a divorce! You mean everything to me, but I have to say Mon I don't know how I am ever going to recover from this one, I mean how would you feel if it was me, sleeping with that woman in my office you are so suspicious of? I just cant get the image our of my head of the two of you in the bath together… I just don't know how to live with you now" John pulled her face to look him in the eye.

"Things aren't that simple John, I wanted to stop I really did but he threatened me, he said he would tell you what had been going on, I didn't want to hurt you! All I wanted was for it to be over" Monica started sobbing again, she hated crying she thought it made her look so weak but just the thought of loosing John pushed her over the edge.

John pulled her into a fierce embrace, he hated seeing her like this, even after what she had done he still didn't want her like this, It wasn't good her … or the baby. He lay back on the bed, pulling her with him so her head was on his chest and stroked her hair, he didn't know what he was going to do but he knew arguing wasn't going to solve anything. They both drifted off to sleep with ought even knowing it.

The phone woke them up, it was Dana telling them the snow had cleared enough for them to be able to bring the children over so they got up, showered and dressed ready for them to arrive. John had decided in his mind that perhaps Nathan had pushed Monica, but still there was always a way out he thought. He knew that they had been having problems but never knew it was a serious as Monica thought they were. So from now on John was going to show Monica just how much she and their children meant to him, he was going to shove it right back into Nathan's face, and make his and Monica's marriage stronger than ever before. This life was exactly what he had wanted and needed after Luke and he dammed sure wasn't going to let it fly out of the window because Monica had felt lonely and the next door neighbour wanted to get a leg over his wife because of that.

When Dana and Mulder arrived at the house, they all sat down on the sofas for a chat while the kids went to play up stairs, Mulder massive grin on his face.

"What you smiling at?" John asked.

"Looks like you to got up to smut good while the kids were with us" Mulder pointed to the love bite on Monica's neck, she went bright red and looked like she was going to cry.

"Err yeh... I think I'm going to refill" John held up his coffee cup before entering the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mulder asked concerned.

"Umm I think I need a refill to why font you two... chat?" Dana said before disappearing into the kitchen after John.

John hung his head low, and stared into his lap, was he really going to blurt out Monica's big secret? But he had to talk to someone; he needed reassurance that things were going to get better.

Dana sat there awkwardly looking at John, she knew that something had happened between him and Monica, and she diverted her attention to the living room where Mulder and Monica sat, with sad expressions.

"Dana, I need to talk to you about something" John silently whispered.

Dana returned her attention to john, she was at a loss for words; "Wha...what is it?"

She felt guilty for sitting there, pretending she knew nothing about what Monica and Nathan had been up to, how was she going to keep this from her best friend? She had to at least for the time being.

"I came home last night, early from work... Monica was in the bath, she was in the Bath with Nathan, the guy that lives over the road from us." John couldn't help but pull painful expressions as he re-lived the moment. Dana froze, now what was she going to say? She fought hard for a sensible sentence to say, but nothing came to her mind, she opened her mouth several times but closed it, and turned away from John's penetrating eyes.

"You...You... know about this? How long has this been going on Dana?" John, felt as though everyone had kicked him in the teeth, he stood up, and paced back and forth the kitchen unable to say another word.

"John, let me make one thing clear to you, Monica loves you very much." she clung on to his arm, as he settled down in the chair, once again lowering his head and fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

Monica sat with Mulder in the living room, she could barely hear Dana and John talking, and she sat deep in thought about her and John and this whole situation with her and Nathan. She was unable to pay any attention to the person that sat just a yard from her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mulder joked, as he sipped his coffee in silence.

Monica turned her attention to the voice across the room, unaware that there was another person that sat there observing her.

"Mulder, I've made the biggest mistake of my life, I... don't think John could ever forgive me."

"Hey, nobody makes mistakes like spooky Mulder. There are always solutions to our problems...spit it out." Mulder tried to humour Monica, but the more he did, the harder it seemed for to communicate her problems, concerns, and above all else solutions. Mulder got up from the chair and made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"John has more than likely told Dana, so you might as well tell me before Dana does." Mulder gave a reassuring smile and placed his hand on Monica's shoulder.

"I've been having an affair." Mulder was stunned at her openness.

"And I take it that John Found out about it." Mulder nodded along with Monica.

"Yes... he did, and I really didn't want him to find out they way he did, I didn't get a chance to tell him...not that I would have if I had the chance, he caught me... and Nathan in the bath together last night" Monica looked up at Mulder after a second to se his reaction, his face was as if someone had told him the world was going to end, he looked sad, confused and shocked all at the same time; it broke her heart even more to know that it was upsetting her friends as well.

"How …how did he take things?" Mulder stuttered.

"As expected, he shouted, tried to kill Nathan, shouted some more, but he clamed down when he heard about the baby." Monica realised what she had slipped out and immediately brought a hand to her mouth, wishing the words back in again.

"Baby... You're pregnant? Is it Johns? Wow this is all so much information for a Tuesday night!" Mulder pinched his nose while things sunk in.

"Yes its Johns! Who do you think I am? Do you not think I would use protection?" Monica sprang from the sofa before she carried on her shouting, "are you saying I'm a whore? Well? A prostitute? God I love John with all my heart and every day I wish I had never started that dammed thing with Nathan" Monica screamed causing John and Dana to re enter the room, it was all too much for her, she looked up at them for a second then it all faded to black as she crumpled to the floor.

John, Dana, and Mulder rushed to Monica's side, this entire trauma had taken its toll on her, and she had passed out completely. Dana hurried over to check out her pulse.

"Get on the phone, we need an ambulance, Hurry." Dana yelled as she patted Monica's face and called out her name, trying to bring Monica out of unconsciousness. Mulder dialled the number and John rushed to her side aiding Dana in her struggle to get Monica's attention.

Monica fluttered her eyes lids, as they prepared her for a journey to the hospital, John persistently tightened his grip on Monica's hand as he called out her name, wishing that all this was just a nightmare and he could wake up next to his wife.

Mulder stayed behind, and watched the kids, while John and Dana went to the hospital with Monica, he hoped to God that she and the baby were going to be ok, this would be the worst things to happen to John in a long time, and he didn't want him sinking into a dark place.

When they arrived at the hospital they were swarmed by doctors and nurses who ignored Dana's cries at them to let her help and John found him self swamped with forms while he tried to follow her but, was soon stopped.

Just over an hour later a doctor approached John in the waiting room, Dana had gone to get coffee, it was now gone ten at night, it had been a long day for John and he was beginning to feel it.

"Mr Doggett?" the doctor asked as John stood to meet him.

"Yes, how is my wife? What's happened?" John couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm Dr Rose, your wife's going to be ok Mr Doggett, and it would seem that she has been stressed lately which, in her condition is not good! She needs to avoid any signs of stress, after all she is looking after four being on one body now, you need to keep her vitamins etc up and keep her from running around too much" the doctor laid a reassuring hand on John's arm.

"Oh thanks God...wait did you say eating for four now?" John was not fully awake.

"Well...yeah, you did know she was carrying triplets didn't you?" he asked with a look to say 'how stupid are you' on his face

"I think I need to sit down" John placed himself back in his chair; it was as if his life was caught in the wind and being blown about, first twins, now triplets, must be an x file he thought with a laugh.

"Would you like to see her? We will need to keep her in for the night, just to make sure everything is ok but she's been asking for you" Dr Rose didn't wait for John to answer, he knew it would be yes, after John filled Dana in he led him to room 405 where he found Monica lying in bed with a drip in her arm, the ice that had frozen his heart ever since he had found out about the affair melted when she smiled at him, reaching for him.

"Hey" her raspy voice greeted him, John slipped his hand into hers and stroked her hair with his other.

"Hey you, how ya' feeling?" John noted how pale she was.

"I'm ok, I'm so sorry about all this John" Monica tried to sit up but John held her down.

"Rest, don't worry about it any more, I love you, just focus on getting your self and out baby's better" John couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.

"So they told you then? I wasn't sure how you would react" Monica moved her hand to stroke his cheek, running her thumb over his lips.

John didn't answer her, he simply leaned down and brought her into a passionate kiss, claming her as his again. When the kiss ended she shifted over so that John could climb on the bed, laying his hand over her small bump, Monica drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder after kissing his neck.

Monica was released early the next morning, the doctor had given her a week off work to get back to normal, but did not want her working too hard when she got back, she was glad to have time with John and the Kids. Charlotte was all over Monica when she came home, begging her with her father's big blue eyes for her mom to come watch cartoons with her. So Monica spent the day either on the couch with the twins who took the news of the three arrivals to come very well, or in bed with them lying next to her. They were inseparable, they were practically stuck to her hip but she was glad to have time with them, usually they only wanted her when they were hungry or wanted to go somewhere.

John had noticed Nathan putting up a 'for sale' sign when he arrived home on Thursday, "thank God that son of a bitch is going he thought." This was such a relief.

Things had improved over the past few days, although John perpetually thought about what Monica had done, he reassured himself that things were going to get better. John's legs struggled to carry him as he carried the kids over both his shoulders and put them down and into bed. It had been a long day for all of them, Monica needed her rest, and John took charge of all the chores. He kissed the twins goodnight, and made his way to the bedroom where Monica was.

Monica was sitting on the edge of the bed when she saw John standing in the doorway; he seemed unapproachable until the silence was in desperate need of conversation.

"John? Is everything ok?" Monica made her way over toward him, unable to think what had brought him into such a trace; she lightly held onto his arm as he settled himself against the door.

"I'm just thinking…I'm thinking about how much I love ya, and how much you mean to me." He embraced her fiercely, pulling her into a passionate kissing session that seemed to last forever.

A single tear brought them apart, Monica's eyelids fluttered consistently, trying to restrain the emotion that had bottled up over months. John wiped the tear from her eye when they both came up for air; all the anguish all the hatred that had kept John on a roll, had melted. He wanted nothing more than to forget the past, and move on with everything. John eased Monica out of her nightwear and moved with her towards the bed, but John suddenly stopped.

"Mon…I'm sorry, I can't do this…I'm not ready yet… sorry" John handed her back her nightwear

"It's ok, hold me tonight?" Monica said as she re dressed and say down in bed, John didn't answer he just got into bed and spooned up to her back, she fell asleep in his arms and woke the same way.

The next day John was back at work, and Monica had started on dinner when the Phone rang, she was cutting up carrots, her mind in another place and jumped at the sound, causing her to cut her hand badly open. Monica called for Charlotte to get the phone while she wrapped a towel around her hand to absorb the blood.

"Mommy its aunt Dana" Charlotte shouted as she padded into the kitchen with the phone.

"Dana I cant talk right now, I've cut my hand, sorry to be a pain but could you come and look after the kids while I go get it stitched up?" Monica held the phone between her shoulder and ear, her good hand holding the bad one.

"Yeh, I'll be right over, Fox is home so I'll bring him and he can take you to the hospital" said Dana.

"Why is Fox home? John's working today" Monica frowned.

"He got sent home because he had nothing to do, John wouldn't let him do any work, he said he wanted to do it all so he could keep his mind off…things" Dana didn't want to tell Monica that John wanted to work to keep his mind off of the affair, he was starting to feel better about it, but still hadn't got over it.

Dana used her key to open the front door, She looked around the hallway and called Monica's name as Mulder closed the door behind him.

"I'm in the Kitchen Dana," Monica called, as Dana half run to the kitchen to see to Monica's injury.

Dana was surprised to see Monica continuing to prepare dinner. Monica looked a mess, her make up was smudged, and it was a correct assumption that she had been crying.

"Monica, let me take a look," she said as she undid white towel that was now turning red. Dana looked at the deep cut, and wrapped the towel tight around Monica's hand.

"Come on, you need to get some stitches, Mulder can stay with the kids," Dana Put her hand on Monica's shoulder, she wanted to comfort her, but the more she did the more Monica sobbed pitifully.

"I've done it this time, haven't I? I mean… things are never going to be what they used to be, between John and I." Monica wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. Dana just didn't know how she was going to comfort her, no words in the world were going to make her feel any better, unless they were from John's mouth.

Dana led Monica out and into the car, and sat there for a moment.

"Monica, I totally understand how hard this must be for you. But can you imagine how John must feel? This will only work, if you guys make it work, and all I can tell you is, that John is more than willing to make it work, I mean he loves you," Monica lifted her head and nodded to Dana with a smile.

"Right, let's go and get you stitched up," Dana said, whilst pulling away from the curb.

John arrived home a little after seven that night, but instead of seeing Monica in the kitchen cooking dinner it was Mulder and the kid's who were all colouring on the table.

"Hey, where's Mon?" John asked with concern, walking over to Mattie and stroking the back of his head.

"Dana had to take her to the hospital" Mulder answered looking up from the drawing of an alien he was colouring green.

"Is she ok? What happened?" John dropped his brief case in shock, causing Charlotte to jump, John's automatic reaction was to pick her up and hold her tight against him, before gently setting her back down again.

"I don't know, we got a call from her, she's had an accident in the kitchen, when we got here she was crying, and her hand was wrapped in a blood soaked cloth" Mulder said after ushering John into the lounge not wanting them to hear.

"Oh God, why didn't any one call me?" John asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"We tried but all we got was your machine" Mulder answered sitting next to him.

"Well how long have they been gone?"

"About just over an hour they should be home any time…" Mulder trailed off as the front door opened to reveal a very upset looking Monica and a solemn Dana; John rushed over to Monica, taking her injured hand in his gently.

"Are you ok?" John stroked a strand of stray hair out of her face; after a few minutes and Monica still hadn't answered and was only staring at him Dana spoke.

"She'll be fine, the stitched will need to be removed in a few weeks depending on how well it heals, but she looks fine." Dana said laying a hand on Monica's shoulder, Monica still stood staring at John for a minute more before turning and making her way up stairs, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"What's up with her?" John asked in concern.

"She's just upset about…things, I think you and her need to sort things out properly John, its really effecting her, she told me the only reason she got cut was because she was daydreaming about whatever happened last night between you two." Dana signed Mulder to get up, "We'll leave you to it, call us if you need anything".

After Mulder and Dana had left and he had checked on the children, making sure they were ok, he made his way up to the bedroom to see Monica. He didn't spot her at first, only her head was visible, she was sitting on the floor, her back leaning up against the bed on the opposite side of the room. John made his way over slowly before sliding down next to her; as soon as he had he found her head on his shoulder, a few stray tears running down her face, he soon wiped them away.

"I love you," she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

"I love you too," he answered back, reaching down and tangling their hands together.

"Are we ever going to work this out?" she sniffed, John didn't answer, he pulled her chin up and kissed her softly at first before deepening it, after they had broken away they started into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity.

John broke the silence, "Mon, I promise from now on, I'm going to put one hundred percent effort in, were going to make this work, and these baby's will have two very happy parents when they come into the world, I promise." John got up after a minute; pulling Monica up with him, they were still very close.

"Okay, lets go eat dinner then" Monica said, breaking the moment and pulling him down stairs.

The next morning the had a long chat while snuggled in bed, ran though everything possible, Monica told him all the reasons for the affair, and both came clean about their feelings on many things. They both felt a lot better after getting it all of their chests, John knew it would take them some time for them to be as close as they once were, but he was willing to wait however long it took.

About midday Monica got a phone call from John.

"Hey honey its me" John said as soon as he heard Monica puck up the receiver.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Monica asked with concern, putting down the book she was reading and taking her reading glasses off.

"I don't know, I just got a phone call from Charlottes teacher, she asked if we could come in straight away, said it was important."

"Ok well can you swing by and pick me up on your way?" she said as she got up to find some shoes.

"Sure, see ya in a minute, Bye"

"Bye" as Monica put the receiver back into the cradle, she started to wonder what could be wrong, and Charlotte couldn't be hurt because if she were they wouldn't have been so calm about it.

Half an hour later they were at school, in the head teachers office, John felt like he was back at school and about to get a telling off. They sat in silence for a minute before Mrs Tyler spoke.

"Mr and Mrs Doggett do you have any idea why I have called you here today?"

"Nope, we have been racking our brains on the way here but couldn't come up with anything" Monica answered for both of them.

"Well…I don't know id Charlotte told you but they were set an assignment last week, to write about the relationship between people, parents was one of the examples they could use. When Charlotte handed hers in it was…unique…I think perhaps Charlotte hadn't been asleep some of the times you had been having conversations, because there are some very disturbing things in there." Mrs Tyler leaned forward leaving on the desk.

"What sort of things?" John asked concerned.

"Well I have it here, and shall read you it" She paused for a minute taking a piece of paper out of her draw before she began, "My name is Charlotte Doggett, and I am going to tell you about my mom and dad. My mom is having three more babies and dad argues with her a lot. I don't know what mom did but dad called her a bad name a while ago, he isn't very happy with her. Mom cry's a lot, and the other day she hurt herself because she was upset again. I hope my mom and dad become friends again soon; I don't like it when they argue." She paused again before she continued to talk, "Mr and Mrs Doggett this is a very serious issues, I would hate for this to damage her when she is older, she had written more but I think I need not carry on, you get the point, she also has drawn a picture to illustrate." She took a deep breath and handed a picture to them, the people in the picture were obviously John and Monica but John has shouting and Monica had tears down her cheeks.

"I…I don't know what to say" John answered.

"We…have been having a few marriage problems lately, nothing the wont be sorted out." Monica seemed a little upset, looking as if she was going to cry, John saw this and reached out, taking her hand squeezing it and smiling at her.

"Ok well I thought it best that you knew about this, and I leave it up to you to sort her out this time, but if it happens again things will be different." Mrs Tyler's face war hard set, she stood shaking their hands before they exited.

When John picked the kids up from school, Monica was with him. They had talked and decided the best way to work this out was to have a little chat with the kids and show more affection toward each other in public, like they used to. Once they were all in the car, before starting the engine John leaved over and kissed Monica, causing Charlotte to giggle and Mattie to shout 'yuck'. When they got home, John told the twins he wanted to talk to them before they went off to play, they all sat on the couch, John and Monica at opposite ends with the kids in the middle.

"You know I love your mom very much don't you?" John asked and they nodded, and they Charlotte spoke.

"Your not getting a divorce are you" she looked up at John with big blue eyes.

"No, where did you get that from" Monica answered pulling Mattie into her lap and hugging him tight, putting her chin on his light hair.

"You always argue" Mattie say looking up at her.

"Were sorry, we wont any more, we promise" John lifted Charlotte into his lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay…can we go lay now?" Mattie asked rigging out of Monica's lap.

"Sure" she answered taking her arms from round him.

"Mom, can I stay with you?" Charlotte asked, moving from John to Monica.

"Yeh baby, some here" Monica stood and picked her up, John would have told her not to in her current state, but he knew Charlotte weighed hardly anything, not that she was underweight, just extremely light to pick up.

Charlotte lay her head in Monica's shoulder, John stood as they walked by and pulled Monica to him, hugging them both before whispering "I love you" in Monica's ear and kissing her softly.

Ok kiddo what do you want to do?" Monica asked walking into the kitchen with Charlotte still on her hip.

"Colour!" she answered hoping down off of Monica and running to get her colouring book.

"Ok, lets get cracking" Monica moved the chairs so they could both get on one.

At the same time John made his way up to Mat's room, to find the door open and him playing with action men.

"Hey there kiddo fancy coming with me to get a movie?" John asked, sitting on his bed.

"Okay" Mattie said jumping up and running over to John.

"Lets go then" John said as they made there way down stairs shouting to Monica that they would be back soon.

They arrived home an hour later with two movies, one for the children and one for Monica and John, after dinner Mattie had his in his hand and shouted for Charlotte to Join him in his room to watch their film. After clearing up, John finishing paper work and Monica finished putting some of the colouring things away which took them until nine pm, they made their way up to Mattie's room to find both their children asleep on the floor in their pj's, the film finished. John picked them both up, and slid Matt in after Monica slid the covers back, both placing a kiss on his head before they left to put charlotte to bed, repeating the same routine.

Once that was all done they settled back down stairs, to watch their own movie, a romance John had picked to try and make Monica feel better. One and a half hours later the credits were rolling and Monica had dropped off on John's shoulder. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to bed, just as he enter the bedroom door he felt Monica kiss his neck lightly. He looked down at her to see her gazing up at him; he laid her on the bed and slid down next to her, never breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, it was soft at first, but soon things got more intense, just as John's shirt was off Monica stopped.

"What's wrong?" John asked in a husky voice.

"Are you ready…for all this again?"

"Yeh…yeh I am" John said before kissing her again, and this time they dint stop for anything.

Over the next two months or so Monica had received five bunches of flowers from John, ether when he had to stay some where over night, or just felt like showing her he loved her. Monica herself began to feel a lot happier; she had a much bigger bump now and waddled a bit when she walked. John couldn't say he had gotten over the affair, he couldn't say he every really would, things were only going to ease, and he felt like they had eased as much as they would. Nathan had gone, moved out of state never saying goodbye for obvious reasons.

Even though Monica was only six months pregnant, she looked like she was full term, and her appetite was acting like she was eating ten, John couldn't say he saw her much with ought food in her hands. When John arrived home late on Friday night, ready for a long relaxing weekend, he found Monica sitting on the couch crying.

"What's up sweetie?" he asked crouching down in front of her, kissing her forehead.

"I…I…I don't know" she managed to get out before she burst into tears again.

"Oh, come here" he said, moving up on the couch next to her, taking her into his arms and laying them both down, her head on his chest. She cried for another hour before falling asleep on him, he couldn't help but smile at her. She stirred when he tried to move from underneath her.

"Hey" she breathed, still half asleep.

"Hey, feeling better?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"Much, sorry about that, I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok, at least you aren't having angry mood swings like you did when you were pregnant than the twins, I still have a bump from where that vase hit me you know" John said with a wicked grin, she only smirked back at him.

"Come on let's get to bed" John pulled her up, keeping an arm around her as they made their way up to the bedroom, once their he had to help her with her clothes, she had been finding it hard lately to get them on and off so he gave her a hand, when all that was done, and she was in bed, she turned to him, and he wrapped his arm's around her.

"Thought about names?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" he said back, he wasn't going to tell her, his until he had heard hers.

"Yep…what are yours then?" she stroked his chest seductively.

"Oh no, no. You're not getting round me that easily. Tell me yours first."

"Ok then… I had been thinking, but I have three girls names and three boy's, because we don't know what we have yet" she said with a giggle before continuing, " so I have them in order of the ounces I like most, wont girls then boys?" she asked, he nodded in reply. "Ok, my number one girls name is Alexis, second is Tori, and third is Daisy" she paused to see his reaction, but his face showed nothing but the same big grin he had, had a minute ago, "Okay… so boys are, first is Daniel, second is Connor, and thirdly Ethan…what you think?" she asked, snuggling closer to him lying her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I like them"

"Tell me yours then" she squeezed him tighter as she spoke.

"Ok, well I didn't go quite as far as you, I just picked a girls name and a boys name, and I thought that maybe we could find out what they were before they were born, so we can decide on names and have the room's all done?" he asked her.

"You read my mind, so come on then, tell me your name's"

"My girl's name is Chloe and the boys is Hayden"

"I love the boys name…but I like my girls name" she laughed.

"Ok well your next scan is tomorrow isn't it? How about we find out the sexes then?" he asked her.

"Sure, lets get some sleep then" she yawned after she spoke; drifting off a minute later and John wasn't far behind her.

They were up bright and early the next mourning, Monica's appointment was at twelve thirty, and Dana was having the children while they were there, Dana didn't mind taking them, it gave William some one to play with. So after dropping the twins off on their way they got to the hospital bang on time, that only had to wait a matter of minute before Monica was ready for her scan.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" the doctor asked.

"Yeh, please" John answered squeezing Monica's hand.

"Okay, well this one here" she pointed to the one on the far left, "is a boy, this one in the middle is a girl and so is the one on the right" she grinned at them as John kissed Monica before she spoke again, "lets get you cleaned up then".

On their way home John started to talk to Monica about rooms.

"Well we have six bedrooms, so I think we should have them all share to start, so we don't have to keep running around, and then, when they get a little older the girls can share and the boy can have his own room?" he looked at her for an answer.

"Yeh that should good, so what about name's then?" she said with a grin.

"I'll make ya a deal…you get to choose the two girls and I get to choose the boy? Deal?"

"Deal!" Monica laid her hand on the babies before saying her chosen names, Alexis Dana Doggett and Daisy Dana Doggett… What you think?"

"What happened to Tori?" she asked at they pulled up to Dana and Mulder's house.

"Changed my mind" she said with a laugh, before opening the door and climbing out.

He laughed, "Ok, so it's Alexis Monica Doggett, Daisy Dana Doggett and Ethan John Doggett?"

"Yeh…wait what happened to… Hayden?" she said as they rang the doorbell.

"Changed my mind" she said stroking her hair.

"Changed your mind about what?" Mulder asked as he opened the front door.

"Sorry we were just talking about baby name's" Monica answered as Mulder ushered them in.

"So you know the sexes then?" Dana said excitedly from on the couch.

John laughed, "We sure do," he answered putting an arm around Monica.

"Well don't keep us waiting! What are they?" Mulder said taking a seat next to Dana.

"Two girls and a boy" Monica sat down on the said as John spoke.

"Have you chosen name's yet?" Dana asked.

"Yeh…but were not telling you until their born, you'll have to wait like every one else" Dana laughed at her friends secrecy.

"Okay if we have to," Mulder whined.

The next month, had been very difficult for Monica. She could no longer move around like she used to, and John had decided to take some time from work and help her with the twins. Charlotte and Mattie were exceptionally excited about the expected arrivals; they stayed close to their parents, whom were now getting on much better than in recent months.

Charlotte screamed out when Monica arched over in pain, she ran over to her mother and started crying. Monica tightened her grip over her swollen stomach and lifted her head. She faintly whispered an "Shhh… I'm ok."

"Charlotte, it's ok sweetie, I'm having braxton-hicks contractions… I had them when I was going to have you and Mattie." Monica straightened herself, and cuddled her daughter to reassure her that she was fine.

"I was so scared Mom, I thought you were going to have the babies right here." Charlotte embraced her mother, and then ran upstairs to play with her brother.

"What ya got there?" Monica asked, shuffling over to the large box that John and Mulder carried in through the door.

"It's a stroller, for triplets." John said, hurrying to set the box on the ground.

Monica was surprised that John had thought of everything, he was always well organized, that was something that she admired about him.

"Wow, I'm amazed, you think of everything… Oh, I love the colour, its perfect." Monica cheerfully announced as she examined the stroller, which had two pink seats behind one blue, the actual colour of the out side of the stroller was a dark purple.

She waddled over to where John and Mulder had positioned the stroller and bent down; Monica felt her abdomen tighten immensely, this was much stronger than the pre-labour contractions that she had become accustomed to in recent weeks, Monica was certain that something was not right.

"Oh, this hurts… I need to sit down." She clung onto the stroller for dear life, as John and Mulder hurried to her side, each taking her arm and helping her to sit.

"Oh… my… God…." Monica yelled, half jumping as she winced in pain. "John let go, I need to do this myself I'm sitting so there's no need to cling on to me." John felt hurt, he was trying to help her, and he just didn't know how to approach her since the mood swings had begun.

"I'm calling Dana," Mulder said, pulling his cell phone out of his jacket as John ran to call an ambulance.

John messaged her aching back muscles, as Mulder hurried to the door to let Dana in.

"Monica, I'm here," Dana announced taking her hand as Monica focused on her breathing patterns. Monica nodded in relief that Dana had arrived, but remained in silence whilst trying to focus on the excruciating pain. "Are you timing the contractions John?" Dana asked taking note of every detail. "About 10 minutes apart, better make that 8," John answered checking his watch, and then looking back to Monica who was crippled in agony.

"The ambulance should be here any minute now Mon, just hang on there honey," John said trying to calm her. "I can't believe I have to go through this again," Monica gripped the armrests of the couch and proceeded to state her point. "Ah…. most people go in and have one baby, but of course ME, I have to have five in two pregnancies."

Dana chuckled at her wild sense of humour.

The ambulance arrived not three minutes later, and Mrs Bridloc the old lady over the road had agreed to look after the kid's. Once Monica was loaded in John, Dana and Mulder started to all climb in the back. "I'm sorry but you cant all come" the female ambulance person objected. "Well I'm the husband" "oh and I'm a doctor" Dana added in straight after John every on turned to Mulder, the female medic opened her mouth to object again when Monica started screaming "For god sake let them all in! I can't keep my legs crossed forever"

With that they all climbed in, the Mulder was starting to get nervous; he didn't know why they went even his babies!

"Would you like some Oxygen?" the male medic asked Monica. "Yes that would be great" Mulder answered taking it from the medic, placing it to his mouth taking long deep breathes.

"What are you DOING?" Dana whispered as every one gave him a weird look and Monica snatched the oxygen off him

"I was feeling a little light headed! Wouldn't wont the godfather to faint" Mulder added looking sheepishly away as John gave him the evils

Monica braced the uncomfortable situation, she felt every bump in the road, and the ambulance shifted from side to side causing Mulder to become unsteady on his feet; He was about to pass out. "I need air, please Monica, this whole thing is making me weak, just give me some air," he pleaded.

John, Dana and Monica watched in awe as Mulder collapsed on his knees, and fell to the floor.

"Oh, god… Mulder? Answer me damn it," Dana yelled, as she turned her full attention to her not so brave husband.

"Diana?" Mulder murmured as he opened his eyes, finding Dana looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is he ok?" the female media asked. "Oh, he'll be fine" Dana answered with gritted teeth. "Hey guys... this is going to sound silly but would you sing to me... to sooth me?" Monica asked while clutching on to John's hand. "Sure Hunny, what do you want us to sing?" John squeezed her hand as he spoke.

When the Ambulance arrived in the bay, the man who open the back door's jumped back in surprise when he came face to face with John, Dana and Mulder singing row row row your boat, Mulder only half singing, taking very deep breaths on the Oxygen tank.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the male nurse asked, surprised to see so many accompany Monica to the hospital.

"Well here, you have the patient that's expecting three babies," Dana Pointed to Monica who was now being carried out on a wheeler bed. "This is her husband john," Dana introduced, "I'm her Doctor, and this is another Patient, who should be in a mental institute," Dana announced, cutting short her annoyed look at Mulder and focusing on Monica who was gasping for breath.

Monica was eager to get inside, she didn't care what Doctor was who; she just needed to get into the hospital building.

Monica held John's hand tightly as the contractions became stronger. Dana and Mulder was waiting patiently either side of her bed as Monica focusedon delivering her first of three babies

Mulder's face turned a shade of grey as Dana, John and the male nurse urged Monica to breathe between the contractions. Mulder held on to the armrest as tight as possible but he felt his stomach twist in knots before falling to the floor in a heap.

"Oh, no, not this again," John sneered. "I knew he shouldn't have come in here."

Dana rushed to Mulder's side and dragged him across the floor, propping him up in the corner chair.

Once Mulder was sleeping comfortable, Dana diverted her attention back to Monica who was now halfway through her labour.

"Breath Monica, you're doing absolutely great," Dana hollered. Monica was certain that she couldn't take this any longer, but John's comfort and support was all she needed to complete the task.

The doctor wore a worried expression as he kept his gaze on the monitor; Monica's heart rate was dropping quite rapidly, along with her unborn children.

"We need to prep you for surgery, as soon as possible." The doctor announced concerned. John was confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why does my wife need surgery?" John seemed annoyed that the doctor had yet to explain Monica's situation.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this. I know this is unexpected for you both, but I can assure you that my best interest is for the mother and babies," John was infuriated that the doctor was instructing his team of medics rather than explain the need for Monica's surgery. Just then Dana stepped in.

"John, you see there on the monitor?" Dana pointed and John nodded.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? I mean just speak English to me, I'm not a doctor." John became agitated he was clearly worried.

"Monica's heart rate is low, which could worsen, they need to perform a c section." Dana tried to assure John that all would be well, but instead he followed the team out into the corridor and into the theatre.

John held Monica's hand tightly behind the blue screen. The surgeon explained that there would be a little tugging and pulling, but John blanked that all out of his head and kissed Monica hoping and praying that all would go well. John shut his eyes tightly as the team of doctors started their job.

A moment later, john heard the sound of a baby cry. It was a relief for him that one of his children had arrived safely into the world; he continued to hold onto Monica's hand as the doctor announced the baby's sex.

"You have a healthy little girl," John was beaming with joy as he and Monica cuddled together their first of the trio.

As both John and Monica studied the baby's features, they heard another cry, they gasped in delight as the surgeon announced a second arrival a baby boy.

John and Monica were thrilled. Despite Monica lying in an awkward position, John held the babies down to her so she could hug them and kiss them, whilst they waited for the last of the bunch.

The surgeon's laugh startled them both, as he held up the third crying baby, a girl.

"Here's a feisty little one, she was eager to get out of her mom's tummy." John and Monica chuckled as the nurse handed them their baby.

Five months later and everything was perfect, all three babies had grown so much. Life was so perfect that Monica thought that no one would have ever thought anything like what had happened in the last year or so had happened. Things would be happy ever after… or so they hoped.


End file.
